


Bite Marks

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 15





	Bite Marks

**Peter has a wet dream**

**Smut**

**Riding, dry humping**

Bucky turned over in a panic when he heard Peter whimpering in his sleep. He was frantically thinking of ways to wake him up as he watched Peter's back arch off of the bed, and the sheets being fisting in his boyfriend's hands. He reached out a hand to shake Peter awake only to stop his movements when he saw Peter open his mouth and let out one of the loudest and hitch pitch moans he'd ever heard. Sure Bucky had had plenty of wet dreams in his time, but he never thought he'd see the day when innocent little Peter Parker had a wet dream so intense his boxers were already soaked with precum.

Bucky pulled back the covers, watching as Peter continued to writh on their bed, pressing his knees together, almost ripping their bedsheets in his hands. The sight was positively erotic and made Bucky want to rip off his boxers and shake Peter awake and fuck him senseless. Peter's back arched further and he let out several more moans before whispering soemthing that almost made Bucky cum in his pants.

"Oh fuck Bucky," Peter whispered several times, Bucky growled, reaching a hand out to grasp Peter ankle and pull him onto his lap, forcing Peter to straddle him. Peter woke with a start, immediately growing red as he felt his and Bucky's and his hard on's press together.

"What is going on?" Peter said, repressing his moans as Bucky peppered his neck with kisses and licks. Bucky growled into his neck.

"You were having a wet dream and I couldn't help myself," Bucky said, going back to pressing kisses onto Peter's neck, nibbling and biting Peter's pale skin. Peter's mouth was still open wide and he was panting wildly. Peter stuttered as he tried to get a response out, Bucky ground his hips upward rubbing their clothed erections together.

"D-did I d-do that?" Peter said, referencing Bucky's hard-on pressed against his own. Bucky hummed into his neck, loving how positively tiny Peter was compared to him, sure he was strong and muscled, but he was still so tiny. He was almost high off of the sight of Peter, who's hair was stuck to his forhead, his lip almost bleeding from being bitten so much, glistening under the moonlight from the sweat coating his body. Peter already looked wrecked, like he wasn't going to last much longer. Bucky growled again, running his calloused hands down Peter's sides, grasping Peter's ass in his hands, making Peter's whole body jerk upwards.

"Of course you did, you looked so wrecked, pressing your knees together to get any type of friction, arching your back off of the bed like you always do when I get that spot," Peter let out a high pitched whine at Bucky's words, "Tell me, sweetheart, what were we doing in your dream?" Bucky asked, watching at Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Bucky rolled his hips faster.

"Was riding you, felt so good, so full and perfect," Peter said breathlessly, starting to roll his hips in time with Bucky's. Bucky groaned, pulling at the waistband of Peter's boxers.

"Fuck Pete, you're so fucking hot," Bucky said, feverishly yanking Peter's boxers down, urging Peter to do the same to him. Pretty soon Peter and Bucky were rutting against each other like animals, both of them letting out moans and groans. Finally, Peter couldn't take it any longer. He reached down and pushed Bucky's cock inside of him in one go, still loose from the morning, Bucky's precum was lube enough for him as he started bouncing fast and hard. Bucky's eyes rolled into the back of his head, groaning at Peter's tight hole.

Bucky moaned into the air, his hands finding purchase as he tightly held Peter's waist, pulling him up and down on himself roughly, meeting Peter's bounces with rough upward thrusts. Above him Peter was moaning loudly, attempting to close his legs, only for Bucky to pry them apart and take his dick in his hand. Peter threw his head back, almost screaming at the delightful pleasure. Bucky was fucking him so hard Peter fell backwards between Bucky's legs and onto the bed.

Bucky didn't stop though, only adjusting his position so he could fuck Peter into the mattress. Peter's whole body was shaking as Bucky peppered his thighs with kisses, watching him with lidded eyes. Suddenly Peter's whole body jolted and Bucky could tell Peter was about to cum. Peter didn't even get a word in as his body froze, his cum painting his stomach and chest. Above him Bucky fucked into him harder, leaning over Peter's chest to slam into him harder and faster. Peter wrapped his arms around his chest, scrambling for a hold on Bucky's back, only leaving scratches up and down his whole back. Bucky finally found himself getting close, while Peter was already almost cumming for a second time.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum again!" Peter screamed, his hole tightening around Bucky, who only stroked him faster.

"Cum with me," Bucky said into his ear, making Peter cry out as he came in time with Bucky. Bucky slowly leaned back up and pulled out of Peter, who was absolutely wrecked underneath him. Peter smiled lazily up at him.

"I should have wet dreams more often," Peter said softly, cuddling into Bucky's side once he'd cleaned them both up. Bucky hummed in agreeance, pulling Peter into his chest, playing with his curls.

\---------------

Peter and Bucky were sitting side by side, both sporting coffees. Bucky had a plethora of scratches all over his back, while Peter had countless bite marks and hickeys covering him. Of course, they had conveniently forgotten their shirts in their room, seemingly forgetting what had occurred the night before.

Tony stopped in his tracks when he entered the kitchen for his daily coffee. He narrowed his eyes at the pair, making a grossed out face at them.

"You two need to stop showing off your sex life in the kitchen," Tony said, already making a coffee. Peter and Bucky both looked at him confused, then looks of realisation covered their faces. Peter quickly looked down at his chest, which he scowled at, he then turned to look at Bucky, whose back was toward him.

"Shit I made you bleed!" Peter said, making Bucky shrug.

"I don't mind, was fun," Bucky said casually, making Peter blush darkly. Peter stood up to get a shirt and came back into the room handing Bucky one of his. Bucky rose an eyebrow at Peter who had on one of his shirts, which was far too bog on him.

"You need to stop stealing my shirts," Bucky said making Peter scowl.

"Well, you need to stop leaving bite marks on me," Peter said, picking up his coffee again.

"You didn't seem to mind last night." Bucky said standing up and leaving the room swiftly. Peter stayed frozen in his seat, attempting to ignore the team.


End file.
